


Song x Rider [First Time]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [58]
Category: Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Mechanophilia, Mute Character(s), Mute Rider (Furi), Nonverbal Communication, Overwhelmed, Power Dynamics, Robophilia, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:the song getting Wrekt?
Relationships: Rider | The Stranger/The Song
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 1





	Song x Rider [First Time]

The Stranger _can_ communicate. It took time to encourage the approach. He’s taken well to sign language, something she learned on the Free World when ascending tiers of orphan care, almost seeming... eager for the chance to speak. He’s explained that he can’t form words, and doesn’t know why he was built without a voice. She suspects it was taken, since he can still grunt, weep, groan.

Like now, as she spreads her thighs to encourage the careful sink of his hips. Her heat makes him hunch forward and manage a throaty hum. “Wet,” he tells her, fingers shaking, signs unsteady, “Good. Wet.” It makes her heart soar. She refrains from the urge to grab his wrist, impeding him. Instead, the Song locks her ankles behind his back. Her chest hitches with a moan.

How long has it been? The Stranger looks down at her with such a vibrant hunger. Still so hesitant to lay his hands on her directly, but he’s taken to her pussy with minimal demand, and eagerness consumes him. He twitches forward, trying to have _more_ , before flinching backwards.

Who taught him that he isn’t _allowed_ more? Who scared the Stranger so thoroughly of his needs? “It’s alright, Stranger,” she says and signs, inviting him to explain, “It’s alright. You can have as much as you want.”

He mulls over that. Pulses of blue through his visible seams betray his thinking, and the rare beat of his heart. She knows it’s faster now, that she’s exciting him like the thrill of a battle. “More?” he gestures, expressive face questioning her offer, trying to find her fine print. He searches the Song for consequences, finding none. A nod is all she gives.

Thinking further, he moves to hover above her. His hands don’t grip her hips. He takes fistfuls of the blanket she laid over the grass, bunching and wrinkling the fabric as he settles more comfortably on his knees. The first thrust is tentative. He looks at her, hair drifting in the mild breeze. She rests her hands on those broad shoulders. “Yes. You can have more than that.”

Ordinarily, the Stranger would melt under that touch. Not now, not while he’s buried in her pussy and drawing back for another thrust. The next is firm. The next is slower, as he teases nearly out and then presses as far as he can. Each time, a glance to her face, permission sought.

She loses track of when he stops asking her, when he rises onto his toes and slams into her heat with enough force to fill the realm with the sound of flesh against chassis. The Song trembles, eyes wet, thighs spread, mouth open. She barely catches the flash of his left hand, but he graciously repeats himself.

“Songbird,” is accompanied with his fractured voice raised in a groan, tender and _wanting_. The Stranger's own unique way of affection, calling her a beautiful creature, admirable. Her people thrive in the Free World below and she is cherished. A hero, a beauty, a songbird.

She lets go and _sings_ for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629431054438187009/the-song-getting-wrekt)


End file.
